


Lost and Found

by m4dh4tteywrites, of_iron_and_ice



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Autistic Character, Crushes, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lucas is one of Rich's bandmates, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Original Male Character - Freeform, Overprotective, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4dh4tteywrites/pseuds/m4dh4tteywrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_iron_and_ice/pseuds/of_iron_and_ice
Summary: Timothy has been wanting to see Rich again after few years of awkwardness; he was finally courageous enough to talk to the hunky rockstar, especially when Goranski showed immediate interest.Dating him would have to mean bending the rules, and little Kleinman was willing to do anything to make Rich his soulmate.





	1. Drop Dead Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> We're finally here, the first chapter! Thank you guys so much for waiting, and feeling so excited to read our story. It will all seem light-hearted at first but eventually we'll be putting warnings for heavy angst later in some chapters; while this ship has been such a commitment to us, some parts have been very dreadful and filled with ugly tears ; v ;
> 
> So we'll be sure to warn you guys as we go. Also I need to specify that Tim and Rich are both 16 here; yes they can have sexual tension it's high school, doesn't mean other youngers should condone this. Don't read it if you don't like underage stuff :/
> 
> I write as Timothy Kleinman, my darling boy
> 
> of_iron_and_ice [Kelly] as my Rich Goranski, and Evan Hansen(in the beginning)

_ Okay. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.  _

 

_ There you go! Okay, okay, now go.  _

 

_...now. Any. Second _ .  _ Now.  _

 

Timmy Kleinman let out a whine, backing away from the door with a pounding heart and sweating hands. It'd been months since he tried to enter the rehearsal room, and today was finally the day. As it always had been. 

 

Evan peered around the corner and tilted his head, following Timmy on his little wander turned out the same place it always did- the auditorium. 

 

Poor thing had had a crush on Rich Goranski for as long as Timmy and Ev had been friends, and he could hardly stand the constant dawdling! 

 

“Hi Tim!” Evan chirped, and Tim jostled with a squeak. “Whatcha doing here.. again?” 

 

“Oh heeeeeyy E-Evy!” Timothy casually leaned against the wall with an awkward grin, “Oh, n-n-nothing! Just you know, hanging out..by the auditorium..e-entrance.”

 

Hansen rose an eyebrow at him;  _ of course he knew what was up _ . The taller blond let out a heavy sigh, “I'm trying a-again, but you know what su-s-suddenly I feel p-physically ill. Yes, t-that's wh-what it is! So I-I could c-come later, in the d-day. Or b-better yet, t-tomorrow! Or ne-next week!”

 

“Oh no.” Evan scolded, stepping in front of him to halt his departure. “I’m not letting you leave this time. Look, you’ve told me time and time again, ever since he kissed you in the bathroom at prom that you wanna talk to him, so talk to him!”

 

Tim began stuttering his reply, and in an uncharacteristic mood for Evan he cut him off completely, a hand raised to silence him. “You can  _ do  _ this. As much as I don’t want you to get hurt, you’ll never know until the day you try and today is that day. Just remember, no groping okay? Certainly don’t let him touch you,  _ don’t  _ let him kiss you. Just.. introduce yourself!” 

 

Kleinman squeaked another time as he was spun around to face the door, shaking in his knees. He let out huffy sigh, “Y-yeah, you're r-right! I got this, I g-got this!” there was a moment of awkward silence, then he heard Evan let out a groan as he opened the door and shoved Timothy right in. 

 

He yelped in protest, but it was too late. He was inside.  _ I'm actually. Inside. Oh god _ . His baby blues quickly caught attention of Rich's back from a distance.  _ Oh no, I forgot how hot he is! I can't do this!  _

 

_ No, I can. I can!  _ He took a deep breath, puffed his chest, started pacing slowly toward him.  _ Closer and closer _ . 

 

Until he scurried away, wheezing quietly. He found himself so anxious that he started fiddling with the bass guitar in the corner. His fingertips trailed gently along the fretboard and down the strings.  _ Beautiful _ . 

 

————

 

“The ones on the left!” Rich stuck a lollipop in his mouth and hopped down the stage stairs into the crawlspace beneath, dragging out the banners he’d stored there yesterday. 

 

A muffled voice called back, “Why the left?” 

 

With a roll of his eyes, Rich shuffled back out from under the auditorium. “Because I’m on the left of the stage, stupid! Where else would my amp be?” 

 

“Oh! Right.” Lucas snorted and sloped across to the left, fiddling with various wires and plugging them into Rich’s amplifier. 

 

There were four hours to go until the fundraising gig, and Rich was  _ buzzed.  _ He was a ball of energy, bouncing around the auditorium and singing into sweeping brushes. This would be his first gig since coming out of the hospital, and he was  _ so  _ ready. 

 

Brushing his pants off as he stood, Rich pulled out the sweet with a pop and sighed, admiring the setup of the stage already. But there was a hell of a long way to go. 

 

His eyes scanned the hall from right to left, until he saw Jared tucked away, off to the side and admiring his bass. “Hey, Kleinman!” 

 

Jared’s head whipped around, and he recoiled from the instrument with a nervous smile.  _ Wait. He looks a little different.  _ “What’re you doing with that?” Rich grinned and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you, man! How’ve you been?”

 

The blonde squeaked and tensed at the unexpected physical contact.  _ Oh my god, he's got muscles now. I can feel his muscles against me, holy smokes! _ When the shorter male finally let go, Kleinman eased in puffs of air cause his heart was starting to malfunction. 

 

“H.. H-Hi! Uhm, I'm s-super duper sssorry but I'm not J-Jarey, but h-he's a really c-cool brother! I uh..” His foot brushed at the floor awkwardly while playing with his fingers, 

 

“I'm Tim-m-mothy K-Kleinman, though T-T-Timmy or Timtim i-is alright, wh-whatever works! I was j-just trying out the bass, y-you should clean it though cause my p-palms are so sweaty eheehh, it's pretty gross haha, a-anyways!” he swallowed dry, tugged at his tie nervously, “I-Im gonna go! Sorry for b-bothering you.”

 

He made a weird turn and started at the entrance.  _ Ugh, b-bonehead! _

 

“Wait!” Rich grabbed the kids wrist and pulled him back to stop him from leaving.  _ I can’t believe I never knew Jare had a brother. And a cute one, too. _ “So weird. You look a lot like him, I haven’t seen him in forever. He still with Headphones?” 

 

“Y-you mean Michael?” Tim stammered out, still looking  _ entirely  _ nervous. Rich nodded and a smile spread across the guy’s face. “Oh, y-yeah. I ca-c-can’t see hhhim ever  _ not  _ b-being with Michael. They go-got their own p-pl-place and stuff, I’m over tthhhere pretty mu-mmuch all the time.” 

 

“Neato!” Rich chirped, feeling ever so slightly jealous. Michael and Jared got together around the same time as him and Jake, only things were  _ not  _ going well for them. 

 

Ever since the fire, Jake had been bitter and cold towards him. Their relationship was off more than it was on, leaving Rich to try and fill the hole in his heart with a string of endless one night stands. 

 

_ And here’s my next one. _

 

With a smirk, Rich planted a hand on the wall beside Timmy and leaned in close, dropping his voice to a tone he hoped was alluring. “So, how’d you feel about a backstage tour after the gig? I’ll let you test out my bass.” 

 

_ Oh my God oh my god oh my god, we're practically almost touching. After so long. This is it, this is how I die, I accept my fate! _ Even being a few inches taller, Goranski effortlessly made him feel so small. Kleinman snapped back to the real world, his mind buffering back to what the gorgeous male was suggesting. 

 

His eyes lit up.  _ Backstage tour?! _ “Fri-Friggin’ heck y-ye-yes!!” Timmy realising a few seconds how loud he was, his bubbly grin fell as he clasped his mouth with shocked eyes, cheeks burning of embarrassment. But it only made Richie grin and laugh.  _ Is this real life??? _

 

“I m-mean uhm...cool! No pr-problem, If you don't mind me eheh.”

 

“Why did you think I asked, silly? And just letting you know..” The hot as hell rockstar leaned in further, their noses close to brush one another, forced out a helpless squeak from the quivering nerd.  _ Oh my god, his breath is so warm. It smells like.. It smells like alcohol. Please kiss me _ . 

 

“My bass can mean anything you want.” Rich's smirk grew with a wink. 

 

“Huh? What else could it….  _ Oh _ .” Timmy stammered, and swallowed dryly another time, fanning himself with baffled laughter, “Wow it sure is hot in h-here!”

 

“You do look pretty warm.” Rich chuckled and traced his hand down Timmy’s waist, then pulled him flush against his own body. “How ‘bout we go back to my dressing room and get rid of some layers to cool off?” 

 

“I-I-“ Timmy stuttered out and flushed a deeper shade of pink, his entire body tense in his nerves. 

 

“Rich?” Lucas called from the stage and peered over the edge at the two, pulling a hard roll of Rich’s eyes as he turned to look at him.  _ Always interrupting.  _ “Soundcheck. You coming up?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, be there in a sec.” Rich waved him off and turned back to Timmy with hooded eyes and a smirk. “Gotta go. But you’ll be here after the show?” 

 

Timmy was frozen to the spot and could only nod frantically, unable to form a single word.  _ Fuck he’s so cute.  _

 

“Good!” Rich grinned and reached up to press a lingering kiss to the kid’s cheek, feeling warmth blossom under his lips before pulling back and grabbing his guitar from behind Timmy. “See ya then, cutie.”

 

“Y-Y-Yeah, hahah! S-See ya!” Timmy's grin stretched all crooked, waving at the other awkwardly whilst his pulse was beating abnormally.  _ He kissed me. The. Richard Goranski. Actually kissed me. After all this time _ . The blonde walked out the door, giddy jitters shivered through his body. Those gorgeous chocolate browns, that smile, that masterpiece of a body pressed against him. 

 

“I'm n-never washing my-myself again.  _ Ever _ .” He muttered to himself, finally catching his breath to let out a dreamy sigh, hopefully not loud enough for Richie to hear. But he did get a few stares from some of his schoolmates who might be assuming he was high. 

 

“...hi!” He chirped and expectedly received odd looks before they headed off and chattered. Kleinman sighed, scratched at the back of his neck. Well, on the upside, someone, besides his friends and brother, in this mean school finally didn't find him to be such a weirdo.  _ And it was.. Richie. My Richard. Maybe this time, he'll remember? _

 

Knowing he was quite the love magnet around the school recently, especially towards Jake, it really didn't bother Timmy, at least not now. He walked through the hallways for next period while replaying their interaction on repeat like an addiction. Funny how next class was biology. 

 

_ Gee, I hope Jared and Michael won't mind _ . 


	2. Shotgun Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy is lost in La La Land with his love for the Rich Goranski, and the shorty loved teasing the adorable nerd. They couldn't wait to meet each other after the show, except Michael and Jared aren't too happy about it. Especially Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again guys! So the story is getting pretty steamy ain't it ;)  
> Just be warned it does get more explicit very soon. Also Richard is a fucking hoe-
> 
> Me as Timothy, and Jared
> 
> Kelly(of_iron_and_ice) as Richard, and Michael

 

“I’m just saying, if you  _ were  _ better than me at video games, we’d know by now.” Michael smirked, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his slush. Jared only rolled his eyes and laughed, staring across the lunch table at him. “Accept it. I’m the king of gaming.” 

 

“Whatever you say, Mell. We’ll see about that when we get home.” 

 

Michael raised his brows and winked, leaning in close. “We’ll see about a lot of things when we get home.” 

 

Jared flushed bright red, and in his silence Michael glanced behind him to see Timmy wandering in a little daydream. He nudged his boyfriend and nodded toward him, and Jared turned in his seat to see. 

 

“What’s gotten into him?” Michael mumbled, and Kleinman shrugged. “Ey Timmy!” 

 

No response, Timmy only stroked his cheek and bumped into another student, though he hardly seemed to notice in his little trance. “TIM!” 

 

“AH!” The call of his name caused Timmy to flinch back, and he dropped his lunch bag in the process. He blinked a few times before he noticed the way Jared and Michael were staring at him, worried and utterly confused. Little Kleinman picked his bag up with a nervous laugh, taking his seat next to Jared. 

 

“H-Hey, guys!” he fumbled at the drawstring to take out the tupperware. 

 

“Buddy, you looked like a zombie for a second, what happened?” his old brother patted at his back while Michael took another sip from his cup almost anxiously. 

 

“N-Nothing, nothing! Just someth-thing fascinating in…  _ biology _ .” Timmy bit his lips at what he just said, Jared and his boyfriend only narrowed their eyes in suspicion. The helpless blonde groaned in defeat, “O-okay okay, uhm… I had thhhis… little, ti-t-tiny, teeny th-thing with  _ sssomeone _ today.” his cheeks began to flame again. 

 

“......what  _ kind _ of thing and  _ who _ ?” Michael was getting more nervous by the minute, and he took another sip of his slushie. Tim fidgeted with his fingers playfully, a sweat down his forehead. 

 

“Uhm, maayybee.. I think.. Rich Goranski...kissed m-me? 

 

Michael inhaled so sharply that he took a lump of ice to the back of his throat and started choking on it. He slammed his slush down on the table as his eyes welled with tears and Jared thumped him on the back repeatedly to get rid of it. 

 

Good thing it was just ice and not a sushi roll; at least the ice melted pretty quickly. 

 

Once he’d regained his breath and swiped the tears from under his eyes, Michael fixed Timmy with a shocked stare. “He did  _ WHAT?!”  _ At that everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him, but Michael couldn’t bring himself to even notice. 

 

_ The  _ biggest player in school, who liked to sleep with a different person every night had tainted his precious Timmy, and a protective spark flared in him as the kid sat shy and blushing. 

 

“Shhh!” Timmy giggled, flapping his hands in front of him. “I said he ki-“ 

 

“I don’t wanna hear it a second time. I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch where is he?!” Michael growled, shoving his cassette player back in his bag and preparing to find him.

 

“B-Babe, sit down, we can go after him later,” Jared tugged Michael by the hoodie long enough til his boyfriend growled in surrender and dropped back to his seat. Timmy quickly sank into worry at that familiar shotgun glare. 

 

“P-Please don’t h-hhurt him! H-He was g-gentle I sw-s-swear; besides, it’s n-nnoo big deal it w-was..just o-onn the ch-..cheek.” Little Kleinman bit at his lower to refrain from another goofy smile but he couldn’t help thinking about it again; that sweet, gentle yet husky low voice haunting him to no end-

 

“Oi…” He heard little clicks of his older brother’s fingers, back to the sound of the cafeteria while Michael buried his face into his arms with a muffled groan.

 

“Godofallpeoplewhyaninnocentsoul…?”

 

“Even if so, you don’t know him like we do; we’ve seen how he has lured in his targets, Timtim.” Jarey spoke firm.

 

“I k-know that...but...he p-picked me out of e-evveryone..??” Timmy gave an awkward shrug, blushing all the more then yelped when Jared flicked him on the forehead. 

 

“Ow! W-What, it’s n-nnot like I’m e-expecting it to go any further! I just...I just li-like how n-nice he can b-b-be and that’s why I…” His fingers tapped against table with a shy grin, “I was w-wondering if I c-could go to h-his gig a-after school? Just to s-support him and and t-the fundr-raising..!”

 

“Oh, the gig!” Michael chirped, turning to Jared with a forced smile and a nudge to his arm. “We’re going to the gig, right Jared?”

 

“We are?”  _ For the love of-  _ Michael nudged him again and frowned, narrowing his gaze. “Oh- oh! We are! Yeah, the gig. The gig we’ve had tickets for for weeks now,  _ that  _ gig.” 

 

Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, then turned back to Timmy. “We’ll come with you! I mean Rich is gonna be up on stage anyway, wouldn’t want you standing in those crowds all alone!” 

 

“I-“ Timmy picked at his nails and chewed on his lower lip, only fuelling Michael’s anxiety.  _ No way is he going to that gig alone.  _ “Well.. he a-actually asked i-if I wanted to t-tour backstage a-affter. 

 

“No.” Michael and Jared both deadpanned in unison, and Timmy looked up at them with those pleading eyes. 

 

“No, Timmy. You are  _ not  _ becoming Rich’s next victim. He’s not  _ nice  _ to his one-night-stands, he forgets about them immediately and moves onto the next. Yeah he’s a decent enough buddy, but I’ve never seen him invite a  _ buddy  _ backstage. Have  _ you  _ ever been invited backstage, Jare?” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Me either. And I’ve known him since we were seven. You’re not going, Timmy, and that’s final.”

 

“B-But!-”

 

“Nuh-uh, no buts Timmy. Yes, you can come to the gig but you’re  _ not _ going backstage, okay? Trust me, you’ll thank us later. Now eat up.” His elder brother took another bite of his sandwich, a sip of his orange juice while his boyfriend continued on with the slushie. He dabbed almost an abnormal amount of wasabi onto the last sushi roll.

 

“Uhm, babe, you know how hot that’s gonna be, right?”

 

“Ugh, relax Jare, I’m not a wuss.” Michael gave a cocky grin before shoving the roll into his mouth, chewing proudly for a few seconds before breaking into coughing. The Kleinman brothers roared out their laughter, Jare giving him another round of pats on the back.

 

“I warned you, idiot!” He giggled while Michael whined like a baby in his arms, Timmy couldn’t help feeling a tad of jealousy in his heart; looking up to them for a long time, he wishes to have what they have someday. And maybe they were right, Rich being almost impossible to commit to anyone. 

 

_ But, I mean I can still have a crush on him, and be friends with him..again..right?  _ The little blonde smiled in slight optimism before opening his box of chicken fried rice that Jare and Michael made, started chowing down.

 

* * *

 

Just close to the end of lunch, Timothy started pulling out his books for the last period while the two constantly flirted with each other on the opposite side of lockers. He giggled softly, and locked up, the moment he turned he felt someone brushed past him. It felt very familiar, his cheeks started heating to the sight of Rich’s back, his lips whistling a tune. 

 

Kleinman instinctively followed behind him as quickly as possible, hesitantly gave a tap at his shoulder til the shorter male turned around, “H-Hi, Richie!”

 

“Aw, hey Timmy, I’ve missed you already since our last meet.” the rockstar flashed that beautiful smirk, Tim’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“I-I..I missed you too, eheh, how g-great is that?- uh anyways--” his voice squeaked, cleared his throat, “There uhm...I’m afraid I have some bad news..”

 

“Bad news?” Rich’s face fell, and he cocked his head to the side as he peered up into Timmy’s anxious expression. “What do you mean bad news? You’re still coming, right?” 

 

“Oh y-yeah! I’m s-st-still coming to the sh-show! It’s ju-just.. well..” Tim stammered over his words and shifted nervously from one foot to the other, his eyes darting around behind the lenses of his glasses. “I told my brother, and Michael about the tour and they were kinda..” 

 

Rich sighed, of  _ course _ they’d want to get in the way of this. After all, he did have a reputation, one that he couldn’t really deny. But he’d been looking forward to tonight all day, and he wasn’t about to let a stupid protective streak get in the way of it. 

 

“Well they don’t have to know, do they?” Rich smiled and placed a hand on Timmy’s hip, pulling him slowly closer and toying with the hem of his shirt. The guy practically melted under his touch, virgins were always fun that way, Rich thought. “Here.” 

 

Pulling back, Rich pulled out the little notebook he kept in his pocket for emergencies like  _ this  _ one, and tore out a page to scribble on. “Here’s my number. After the show, make out you’re leaving with your brother and tell him you need the bathroom. Text me and I’ll meet you at the side of the stage, kay?”

 

Before Timmy could form a response, Rich pulled him closer again and pecked another kiss to his cheek, this time ever so slightly brushing his lips.  _ If that doesn’t convince him, nothing will.  _ “I’ll see you there?”

 

Kleinman frozen in time, hoping for this moment to last forever, his body ceased to respond except quaking to Rich’s touch and those lips.  _ What if they find out? What if this plan doesn’t work? What if Rich changes his mind once he knows I like eating cheese? My breath would smell terrible- Oh goodness gracious just say yes, you only get one chance Kleinman! _

 

“Y-yes, yes..! I’ll be there.” He nodded eagerly.

 

“Good.” Goranski gave his waist a little momentary squeeze, forcing a quiet whimper out of Timmy before he watched his crush walk away, whistling again. He looked down at his the ripped paper in his hands with an excited smile.  _ Rich’s number. I got his number! This is the best day ever! _

 

He placed several kisses upon it before jamming it into his pocket, reminding himself to save the digits into his contacts. The first bell rang and everyone was in a hurry to get to classes; Timmy squeaked when his older brother wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“History time! See ya later, Micah.”

 

“You too babe, Love ya!”

 

“Love you more.” Jared gave a quick peck on the cheek, Michael doing the same with a peck for Timmy’s forehead before heading off to Computer Science. Jare glanced his little brother while they were walking to class, “So, did you tell Richie?”

 

“O-Oh, yeah! He w-waas pretty b-bu-bummed but hey, at le-least I’m s-still going to the g-gi-gig so it’ss ff-fine.” Timmy chewed at his lips to refrain his ever growing smile.  _ I can’t wait to see you again, Richard _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, guess that's another cliffhanger thank you for reading HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Seven Minutes of in Heaven (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the fundraising show finally, Timothy managed to get Michael and Jared out of sight for his backstage time with Richard; after seeing Dillinger and Canigula, all the rockstar wanted was to shove his feelings away with another cute, virgin hookup. So close and yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, but here's the next chapter! Like we said, it gets smuttier soon with some of the chapter so just a warning before you continuing reading. <: 
> 
> Me as Timmy
> 
> of_rion_and_ice (Kelly) as Richie

**Chapter 3:**

 

Rich gave one last wave to the crowd before hopping off stage, totally gross and sweaty from jumping around during their set.  _ God.. I really should clean up before my special guest gets here.  _

 

Grabbing a towel from the hook by the steps, Rich dabbed his face and scrubbed at his hair to dry it, leaving it sticking up in all odd directions. There was no way he could meet Timmy looking like  _ this _ , but as he turned, someone in the auditorium halted him in his tracks.

 

“Jake?” Rich froze, unsure how to judge his mood. Currently, the pair were  _ off,  _ and Jake did say that this time it was for good, but why was he here to see the band? “Hey Jake! Did you come to see the show?” 

 

He practically bounced over to him, beaming and leaving his cocky, cool demeanour behind. “Oh. Hey Rich. Yeah we wanted to support the fundraiser.” 

 

“We?” Rich cocked his head to the side, confused.

 

Just then,  _ Christine  _ came skipping from the bathrooms, just the sight of her knocking the breath from Rich’s lungs.  _ Of course he’s here with Christine.  _

 

“Yeah well um..” Rich began, awkwardly scratching at the burn scars hidden beneath his sweater sleeves. “I’m.. I actually have to go. I’m meeting someone too.” 

 

_ Great going, now it’s obvious you’re trying to get over him! _

 

“Oh yeah? Who?” Jake wound an arm around Christine’s waist, but he sounded entirely bored and uninterested. 

 

Rich looked around, his cheeks flaming and heart racing. It was all it took for him not to cry, seeing what could have been the love of his life (before he fucked it all up) here with Christine Canigula. 

 

“He’s here..  _ somewhere..”  _ But where? The crowd was filtering out slowly, and soon he caught a glimpse of a brightly coloured propellor hat, Timmy peering around anxiously. “There! Um.. I gotta go. Bye Jake.” 

 

_ Just grab Tim, go backstage, and play your usually game of seven minutes in heaven with the band. Get over him!  _

 

Tonight had been the greatest first gig he ever saw in the school, especially when it was a rockstar like Goranski. He was so confident on stage, wild, filled with life while the audience were captivated by him. Kleinman usually didn't like the crowds, the noise can be unbearable, but everything blurred out when all he could hear was his crush singing with such passion.

 

_ I can't wait to see him _ . Thankfully, Timmy had this little plan to distract Michael and Jared. A reservation at Boccellis Italian, forced excitement out of his elder brother’s boyfriend.  _ Took me this long to learn how to lie _ . _ Finally paying off _ .

 

“Oh my god, this is so sweet of you!” Micah peppered Timmy's cheeks with kisses while Jare’s eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. 

 

“Yeeeahh...and so sudden.”

 

“W-Well you tw-twoo have al-allways been t-taking care o-of me, I fig-fi-figured you need to t-time alone so.. T-Tadaaaa.” Tim gave jazz hands with a nervous smile, The taller man grinned back with joy, taking older Kleinman’s hand. 

 

“We're going! Please take care mwah! Thank you thank you!”

 

“Be sure to text us-” It was too late as Jared was dragged away to the entrance, Timmy sighed in relief.  _ Finally, time alone with Rich _ \- The blonde yelped as he was turned around by a strong hand, melting immediately when it was the shorter male, with those flirtatious eyes and smirk. “I've been looking for you.”

 

“Uhm..” Timothy swallowed dry, “So have I-I. You were a-amazing, flaw-fl-flawless on st-stage.” he gave a shy grin.  _ Oh god I'm gonna burn _ . 

 

“Thanks, Cutie.” Rich grinned, taking Timmy’s hands in his own.  _ I hope Jake is watching, asshole.  _ With a tilt of his head, Rich jabbed his thumb behind him to the stage. All he wanted to do was bury himself in his new friend and forget. “Shall we?”

 

“Y-yeah! Lead the way!” Tim giggled and glanced at their joined hands with a blush, following along behind him. 

 

His band mates were already coupled up, sitting in a circle with a bottle in the centre. This had become almost a post-gig ritual, to break the ice with their respective dates and get the ball rolling. Only there was no Lucas tonight; he’d opted to settle down and stick with the one girl.  _ Pfft.  _

 

“You ever played?” Rich questioned, leading the way and pulling Timmy to sit beside him. 

 

He shook his head and looked to the bottle, puzzled. “N-no, actually.” 

 

“It’s easy.” Jamie chirped from the opposite side of the group, a girl already in his lap. “We spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets seven minutes in the closet together to do  _ whatever  _ they want.” 

 

Rich smirked and shuffled closer, tracing the palm of his hand delicately up Timmy’s thigh. “You in?”

 

_ Oh god, hold in your scream, conceal, don't feel, holy heavens _ . Timmy glanced down at that hand briefly then back at those eyes, waiting so patiently. The shy blonde finally gave a nod, and scooted closer til their shoulders brushed, a thump in his heart caused a shiver, “In.”

 

“Ohoh, alright, that's the spirit!” some guy called Gary rubbed his hands together in excitement, “Now, since you're a newbie to the group, you get to spin the bottle first.” 

 

“Oh heh, o-okay!” everyone cheered, chanted as Tim span the bottle with just the right speed. His heart only beat faster in anticipation and anxiety, nipping at his fingernails with one name in mind.  _ Rich, Rich, Rich, Rich, Rich, Rich- _

 

The bottle granted his wish. Everyone was wide eyed with open mouth grins, hands clapping and loud “whoo-hoos”. He was so stunned by the result, Goranski squeezed at the other’s thigh with that everlasting smirk. Tim chewed at his lip to suppress a whimper while cheeks were growing hotter.

 

“Well, we sure have quite the luck.” Rich took his hand, hoisted them both up as he led them towards the closet door while the cheers of other peers were fading the further they walked.

 

“J-Just a heads up, I n-nnever done any-an-anything th-this wild I just h-hope I'd do okay-” Cut off as they passed the closet, baffled with confusion, “uhm, w-we missed it.”

 

Rich only chuckled as he led the way past the closet and through the curtain hanging behind the stage. “Yeah, the closet smells kinda weird. Plus my dressing room is much more comfortable, and seven minutes is  _ not  _ enough time to do what I wanna do to you.” 

 

Timmy squeaked behind him and let himself be led along, shifting on his feet when they reached his dressing room. “A-and what exactly is t-that?” 

 

“I don’t think there’s anything I don’t wanna do, sweets.” Rich smirked, tugging him inside. His suspicions were right, Timmy  _ was  _ a virgin, and Rich was gonna give him the best night of his life. 

 

Timmy was peering around with a flushed face, taking in all the little trinkets hanging from the walls that were given to him by his previous sexual exploits. “Y-your dressing room is.. n-nice. Real pre-pretty!” 

 

Rich turned on his charm as he tugged him along to the couch and sat down, the two of them facing one another and only inches apart. “Not as pretty as you.” 

 

Without another seconds hesitation, Rich leaned in to capture Timmy’s lips in a kiss, not wanting to waste any of the short time they got to spend with one another. He was already half hard, had been since Tim span the bottle with that coy smile, at just the  _ thought  _ of what he’d look like under him and begging for more. 

 

Rich surged forwards and grabbed Timmy’s thighs to spread them on either side of him, settling between his legs and kissing the guy half stupid. And then Timmy  _ whimpered  _ into the kiss and it pulled a growl-like moan from his throat as he rocked his hips, desperate for more. 

 

“Shit, Tim.. you’re a real good kisser.”

 

“Really? Are y-you sure, I mean mm-my breath probably s-stinks, I e-eaat a lot of ch-cheese and s-stuff, especially right from a s-s-spray.. can…”  _ Wow yeah, that's sexy, ya wuss _ . Timmy stared at the other, huffing for air from the heated kiss, his legs shivering from their friction. 

 

“I.. I also t-tend to r-ramble and make things more a-aw-awkward-”

 

“Hey, hey.” Goranski scoffed out a soft laugh, an index finger lifted the blonde's chin who squirmed helplessly, “There's no need to be nervous, it's just me. You have the softest of lips ever.” 

 

“I.. Th-Thank you..” Timmy flushed at the compliment, feeling the crimson red spreading across his ears. Instinctively, he finally placed hands somewhere, caressing their way from the rockstar’s buff chest to his perfect shoulders, “Uhm.. We should get g-going..?”

 

Rich's smirk grew, with a low husky tone, he whispered, “I couldn't agree more.” he yanked Kleinman’s hips closer, grinding down harder and forced a whine out of the taller male, gasping at every thrust as his hips tried to mimic the same. 

 

Tim tilted upwards for an open mouthed kiss with muffled whimpers while Richie's fingers pulled the dress shirt out, hands squeezed at the bare sides.  _ Oh god, this is real I can't believe this is real.  _ Whimpering, and back arching off the couch, “G-Goodness gracious...ah, Rich-chie..”

 

“You know you’re the only person that calls me Richie?” Another hard roll of his hips drew a stuttered moan from both of them, and Timmy dug the tips of his fingers into his shoulders. “I love it. It’s fucking adorable.” 

 

“Y-yeah?” 

 

Rich leaned in again and hummed into a kiss, his hands coming to tug at the others belt. Each kiss got more desperate, and before long Rich began to work his way down the pale expanse of his throat, tugging with his teeth and leaving marks as he went. 

 

“Rich!” Timmy gasped, and Goranski smirked against his skin. There was no way he was taking his time with this one; his dick was already painfully hard and straining against his jeans, aching to be touched. 

 

Timmy’s hands shucked up his sweater and Rich tensed. Nobody had really seen his scars other than Jake, and in honesty even he seemed repulsed. Gently, Rich took a hold of his hands and moved them to his waistband, encouraging him to get rid of a different layer of clothing. 

 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Rich hummed against the column of Timmy’s throat and worked a hand past his waistband, taking hold of his length and eliciting the neediest whine he’d ever heard. 

 

Then a ringtone split the silence and Tim snapped entirely out of his lust fuelled daze, staring at Rich with wide eyes. 

 

“Aw, you don’t have to get that, do you?” Rich murmured and continued his assault on Kleinman’s skin, bruising a trail following his lips and giving a gentle stroke beneath the fabric of his boxers. “We’re just getting started.”

 

“U-Uhm…ah!” It was hard for Timmy to concentrate with those teeth and that expert hand dragging him towards the edge already, letting out another whine and a buck of his hips. “I-I’m sure that’s just Michael and Jared w-worrying.” He gave a curious cup of the front of Rich’s pants who let off a low growl in response.

 

“Exactly, forget about them for a moment, it’ll be fine.” He loosened up the other’s tie with a yank, undoing the top buttons for more access while Tim stayed frozen until he gasped at the nip of his collarbone, his eyes tearing up at the overwhelming pleasure. The ringtone died down to their relief, His shaky hand started at Goranski’s belt who tossed it aside for Kleinman to lower the zipper down.

 

He looked up at the rockstar’s hooded eyes and seductive grin, forced a shiver out of the nerd, but just as he was about to pull them down, a notification beep vibrated against Timmy’s side pocket.  _ Oh god, they’re probably getting suspicious _ . The thought of it completely dragged him out of this heated moment again, only with more worry. He took his hands away and looked at the shorter male nervously, “I-I’m so so-sssorry I have to..”

 

“Aw, hey, it’s fine, just give it a quick is all.” Goranski smiled sweetly, leaned back to sit on his heels while the other dragged his phone at of the pocket, and checked.  _ 1 missed call, Mama Mikey _ . His heart continued to raise, let out a huge sigh, scrolling down.  _ 1 text message _ . His thumb tapped.

 

**[ Mama Mikey: Ey, sweet cheese! I know you don’t want me and Jarey to worry but just to make sure you’re home. The food is amazing here! We’re planning to bring some home. Take care! ]**

 

Timmy knew they would take a while considering how much they eat, but time could fly fast.  _ What if I arrive late and they’re home? What if I get grounded? _ He took a few more puffs of air with phone to his chest, a hand caressed one of his sides. He looked up at Rich, filled with concern. “You okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love cliffhangers HAHAHAHAH but not for long til the next one so hang tight! :3  
> And yes wow, Michael is a cockblocker-


	4. Ready for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of the interruption to their wild intimacy, Rich decided to bring Timmy home before Jared and Michael find out that the sweet blonde was hanging with the rockstar playboy. By the time they got there though, their sexual tension wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YES, WE KNOW THE CHAPTER TOOK REALLY LONG TO WAIT- but we decided to make this one a little longer and hope you all enjoy this steamy chapter regardless. ;)))  
> madhattey, me as Timothy Kleinman
> 
> of_iron_and_ice, wifey Kelly as Rich Goranski

“Uhm...y-yeah! Heh, I just uhm..I mean the-they’re still eee-eating and all but..I’m su-super worried that th-theey might c-come home s-soon and uh..” He felt a pool of disappointment filled his stomach, a frown on his lips, “I’m re-really sorry, I-I want this, like really n-need this I just..”

 

“Hey it’s fine!” Rich shrugged, still breathless from their kiss. Timmy was clearly far too anxious to continue anyway, and though Rich was deflated and disappointed that he was missing out on a night of passion, something in the back of his mind nagged at him.

 

 _Poor thing looks terrified._ “You sure you can’t just forget about ‘em? Just for a little while?” Rich waggled his eyebrows and moved in again, a hand delicately cupping Timmy’s waist.

 

“I- I um.. I don’t think I c-can..” Timmy stammered, tears welling in his eyes. “I’m s-sorry, I mean.. I’m so-sorry for rrr-ruining our d-d-date.”

 

Rich cocked his head to the side, his heart all but stopping at the thought of _committing_ to dating again, and Timmy froze, eyes wide and tearful. “Oh gosh.. how pr-presumptuous of m-mee.. of c-cou-course this isn’t a d-date but-“

 

With a finger pressed to Timmy’s lips to silence him, Rich leaned in close and pecked his forehead, tossing the silver foil packet he’d prepared back into his drawer of supplies.

 

“If you want it to be a date, then it’s a date.” _Just don’t make a habit of it._ “Uh.. c’mon. It’s late, I’ll walk ya home. I’d snag a lift from Lucas but he’s probably preoccupied.. just.. gimme a sec.”

 

With one last heated kiss, Rich hopped up from the couch and padded to the tiny bathroom, trying to will away his hard-on. _Shit. Think of all things ugly. Think of Gary. Gross._

 

Timmy nervously brushed his feet against the floor, tugging at his fingers, then biting at the nails while staring down anxiously. _Great, the amazingly hot, sweet Richard Goranski wanted to get down with me and I said No? After all these years? Why am I such a B?!_ He huffed under his breath, now he wished this was all just a bad dream, back in his room with a stupid boner thinking about his stupidly big crush, his love shirtless-

 

“Timmy, yo.” The nerd tensed and squeaked at the touch of his shoulder, his eyes shot up right away to Rich’s reassuring gaze and smile. _There’s no way that look is genuine_.

 

“Seriously, it’s okay, you dork! Besides, I could use the walk after all that stage energy, and there’s no way I’m letting you go home alone.” _...Okay maybe this is real_. Kleinman blinked a few times, with a little nod.

 

“I-I suppose if it’s n-not too much t-trouble..” Goranski took his hand once more, and lifted him to his feet, gave another kiss to the neck.

 

“It’s already been settled.” Tim’s heart fluttered at the feel of the other’s fingers squeezing with such gentleness. They walked out of the dressing room and on their way out of the auditorium with the shorter male’s friends staring in shock.

 

“Well, this is new.” Jamie rose an eyebrow with a grin while Gary whistled to Rich’s seemingly annoyed stare. _Oh my, I must be an embarrassment to him…_

 

“Hey, no biggy, guys, just taking the kiddo home before it gets way too dark.” That eased the anxiety away from Timothy but he felt a death glare from one of the taller guys. He didn’t get his name, but with that look the helpless blonde didn’t wanna know.

 

“U-Uhm...th-thanks for having me h-here, it’s been a lot of f-fun!” He gave a grin and awkward wave.

 

“See ya, Timtam!” _At least the Jamie and Gary dude are nice_.

 

The rockstar and the nerd walked out of the school then onto the sidewalk, Kleinman kicking a tiny rock in their path in this awkward silence; _oh my god, please just say something, it’s not that hard!_ “Uhm…” He swallowed thickly, “How’s my h-hand doing? I hope I’m n-not sweating t-too much..!”

 

 _Wow okay, don’t say anything from now on_.

 

“Your hand is _fine.”_ Rich snorted laughter and squeezed his hand tighter, butting playfully into his side. Lucas was right, this _was_ new. Since when did Rich walk his fuck buddies home? _Especially_ after they hadn’t fucked at all.

 

Something about Timmy struck him and sparked a protective streak in him, and there wasn’t a chance in hell he was about to let the guy walk home alone and in the dark.

 

After twenty minutes of walking in comfortable and happy silence, Rich cleared his throat to speak up. “So er.. are you okay? Like was that good for you?”

 

“Oh, d-definitely!” Timmy squeaked, excitedly nodding his head. “I.. I didn’t want it to e-end. You’re really um.. go-good with your h-hands?”

 

_Well that was a new complement._

 

“Good with my hands?” Rich raised a brow and sang in a teasing tone, biting his lower lip to suppress laughter. _This guy is so cute when he’s awkward._

 

Timmy froze up a little and stammered, and Rich supposed he’d better put him out of his misery. “Relax dude, I’m teasing you. We’re here anyways!”

 

A strange sense of disappointment settled over him, and he was half tempted to ask for an invite inside to continue their night. “Michael’s car’s still not here so I guess you’re safe. I don’t suppose I get a goodbye kiss?”

 

“O-oh of c-course you do.” Timmy swallowed dry at that taunting gaze hypnotizing him. The blonde took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss Rich..on the nose. The shorter male couldn’t help but chuckle to the nerd’s confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“You can kiss my lips if that’s what you’re conflicting about.” Tim froze in embarrassment, bit his lower lip nervously. Before he could correct his mistake, Rich pressed their lips together deep and passionate that brought back their dressing room memories. Kleinman whimpered softly, with a hand at Rich’s hair, combing and tugging ever so lightly.

 

They had no idea how long they stood by the house, but it almost felt like a lifetime. Goranski pulled back, getting a taste of the bottom lip with that same dangerous smirk. Timothy shivered in his hold. The new flicker of a light bulb in his head, the thought of it sounded too risky.

 

“Well, see ya around, okay, dork?” But just when the rockstar was about to leave, the taller blonde squeezed his hand desperately. The other glanced in confusion.

 

“Uhm, I eh…” Kleinman took another deep breath, his neck now flushing with red as well as his ears, “I was a-actually hoping y-you could..c-come and stay inside me until they get h-here..? I meeeaan, I s-simply can’t be in the house a-alone, now c-can I?” Both of them knew, that was a lame excuse. They knew exactly what they wanted.

 

“Stay inside you?” Rich snorted and pulled a deep flush from Timmy, who stood stammering and wide eyed.

 

“I- I meant.. inside w-with me, not-“

 

A grin spread unreserved across Rich’s face as he nodded, and Timmy took him by the hand to pull him along inside. “Can’t have that. Who knows what might be lurking in your closet, huh?”

 

Timmy giggled and kicked off his shoes, then stood at the bottom of the stairs awkwardly as if he was expecting Rich to say something. _God he’s so cute._ “Sooo.. what’s your bedroom look like?”

 

“Why don’t I show you?” Timmy smirked and it caught Rich off guard, just that coy look letting on that this guy _might_ not be as innocent as he first appeared.

 

The two practically sprinted up the stairs and into Timmy’s room, the door slamming behind them. Instantly Rich was on him, with hardly a second to spare to take in his surroundings; not that he’d _care_ what the room looked like, that didn’t matter did it? His entire focus was on what was very clearly about to happen.

 

Rich shoved Timmy to the bed and crawled over him, licking into his mouth with searing hot kisses and immediately moving to tug at their belts. “You’re fucking adorable, Tim. I’m gonna make you feel so good, just you wait and see. You got a condom, right?”

 

Kleinman shivered at the word ‘condom’,everything felt so lewd, rebellious, and so perfect. _Oh god this is happening again, this is really happening_ . _All alone, Rich Goranski is gonna fornicate me on my bed!_ He started catching his breath and back to the question before he would forget.

 

“I uh, I'm eh well, J-Jared might have s-some, would that help?”

 

“Definitely, I'll be right here.” Goranski surged down for a mark at the throat, forced a sharp gasp out of Tim, his clothed shaft cramping and hard. Hopped off the bed quickly running even though almost tripping on the way.

 

Kleinman in Michael and his brother’s master bedroom, scrambling through the dresser for the rubber, only to find an empty box. He groaned exaggeratedly, feet stomping. “Of all d-days they wou-would have run out of c-condoms, IT HH-HAD TO BE T-TODAY!”

 

He kicked a nearby wall and yelped in pain, whining like a child before he flinched to his name being called, “Hey, you okay, Timtam?”

 

“U-uhm, yeah, coming!” Great, he definitely heard my anger. Timothy sighed heavily, pouting out of the room and back to his, locking the door. “So you p-probably heard me back there-” His eyes bugged open, temperature growing hotter at shirtless Richie on his bed with those eyes. _This must be what dangerous eye contact feels like_.

 

With a shrug, Rich pulled himself to sitting and yanked Timmy to the bed with a hard tug to the front of his shirt. “Doesn’t matter. There are _other_ things we can do, next time we’ll be more prepared.” _Rich Goranski, what the fuck?! Next time?!_

 

Timmy’s eyes raked over his body and Rich suddenly felt exposed and uncomfortable, regretting taking off his pullover at all. Scars covered 80% of his body, awful red, brown and white patches from his cheek to his toes.

 

Before it could kill the mood, Rich shifted to lie between Timmy’s thighs and silenced that nagging voice in the back of his mind with a searing kiss.

 

He could feel Tim’s hardness pressing against his own, and when he rocked his hips the delicious friction pulled a low moan from Rich, and a high pitched, needy whine from Timmy. _Fuck, that feels good._

 

Warm breath fanned over his face when he pulled away from the kiss, and Rich yanked the taller teen’s shirt so hard that buttons went scattering across the hardwood floor. “O-oh gosh.. Richie..”

 

“Feel good, Tim?” Rich sighed breathlessly as he nipped his way down Timmy’s throat, leaving a trail of marks as he went. When he reached his left nipple, he ground his hips harder, faster, while swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , Timmy I wish I could fuck you right now. You’re doing so well, all pretty for me. I bet you’d just _-ah shit.._ just t-take it, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” the helpless nerd was quaking, letting of broken sobs at every new sensation, each touch, each grind of those talented hips, and graze of those lips and teeth becoming more overwhelming after the next. “R-Richie, oh m-my! Nhh!!” his back arching off the bed with shaky gasps.

 

“I believe I asked you a question, cutie.” Rich gave a little snap of his thrusts, Kleinman let out a soft cry while gripping onto the other’s shoulder, making sure to be careful of the patches. He wished to admire each of them if the rockstar’s growls weren't so distracting. _He's so perfect._

 

“Y-Yes! I would take it, t-take your d-dong well, I'd p-probably die on the s-spot though! A-Anything to be p-pretty for you, G-Goranski!” Tim shuffling his hands through his golden hair with red streak, pulled him down for a kiss. To his wonderful expectations, the shorter hunk growled in response.

 

“I think _you're_ gonna kill me, dirty kitten. You don't seem as innocent as I thought.”

 

“Well p-people think I'm full of s-surprises.” They both laughed breathless before kissing again, Timothy attempted to grind upwards with need, a hand caressing down from Rich's chest, stomach, then lower to fumble for the belt.

 

A stuttered moan left Rich’s throat and his fingers curled in the sheets beside Timmy’s head. With a little help, his belt was soon tugged free and flung across the room, and shaking fingers came to make quick work of his button and fly.

 

“Look at you. You already look so fucked out and you didn’t even come yet.” Rich sighed into a kiss and nudged his pants down until his cock sprang free, finally allowing him to relieve some pressure.

 

“M-make me come. P-please, Richie, please make me- _ah..”_

 

“Shh, hey, I got you.” With well-practised movements, Rich popped the button on Timmy’s pants and tugged them down. When bare skin finally met, it was maddening and the shorter teen could hardly hold back the growl which ripped free.

 

Rich wrapped a hand around both of their members and elicited a whimper, and he could practically feel Timmy’s pulse in his palm. “You’re so close, aren’t you? You wanna come for me, baby boy? C’mon. I got you, you’re so fucking hot, I can’t wait to see you fall apart just for me. Come for me, gorgeous.”

 

“R-Rich- Ah, Ah, Ahhh!!” Kleinman’s eyes clenched hard and jolted his back off the bed along with a hand away from Rich’s back to claw at the sheet desperately for dear life, erupting strands of white into Goranski’s hand and onto his stomach. His grip only grew tighter through the pulsating orgasm, Tim letting off broken sobs and catching his breath. He fluttered his eyes back open, looking back at amazed eyes and a breathless grin.

 

“Fuck, look at you, what a mess of sweat, cum, and tears I made of you.” Rich dipped down to land a kiss at the ear, teeth grazing at the lobe while the other shivered and felt himself overstimulating through this intense session with that hand still going.

 

“You n-need to come too; p-please Richie, m-make a b-b-bigger mess of me.” Timothy tilted his head to another kiss, slow yet passionate with in between gasps. He could feel the rockstar’s pulse against his spent cock, his muscles clenching getting closer to the edge while the taller male bit his lower lip in anticipation.

 

A car engine was heard from a far distance, drawing closer to the house to the boy’s horror, completely dragged away from their overwhelming high. _Oh for crying out loud!!!_ “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. ” Timothy rushed off the bed, falling off with his pants still nestled to his knees.

 

“Okay uhm, you hi-hide here in the c-closet- Nope, no s-space there. U-Ub-nder the bed- nope that’s not g-good either. Okay , if you-” But he was cut off to a kiss on the cheek from behind before Kleinman spun around with wide eyes watching Rich, with his pants already zipped up and belt clasped on, climb out the window.

 

Timmy heard some ruffling leaves, ran to the window as the rockstar climbed down a tree. He pulled out his phone, jabbing his thumbs before peering back up with a grin. Tim’s heard a _beep_ from his phone, removing it from the pants pocket to read a new message.

 

[ **Thanks for a wild night! But we’ve only just begun, you owe me an orgasm. Your finish was perfectly sexy, though. Til next time, baby boy. ;)** ]

 

The nickname sang in his head, ocean blues filled like a love drug along with a goofy grin. He waved goodbye at Rich before sprinting away. As for Timothy Kleinman, he slowly made his way back to the bed, flopped on his back with a happy sigh. Despite the interruption, this was the most wild, the best night he had ever had.

  
_What does It mean for us? I hope more good things and more of this. I need to shower soon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....yeah sorry we love cliffhangers too much hahahah!!
> 
> Thank you for continuing to support the story, chapter 5 will follow along shortly next week. <: We hope to finally get back on track!


	5. I'm Not In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Michael in hopes Timmy kept his promise, he was home after all to their relief. Tim tried to stay as calm as possible, but when Mell freaked out, little Kleinman realized he completely forgot about something. After a talk with MIchael and Jared, later he received a surprising text; it was quite the rollcoaster of jitters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK A NEW CHAPTER AFTER 893463289 YEARS... yeah sorry, we've been super busy and stressed out lately, but we made this a little longer for you guys and hopefully chapter 6 will follow along :) 
> 
> Michael Mell, Rich Goranski (C) of_iron_and_ice (Kelly)
> 
> Jared Kleinman, Timothy Kleinman (C) m4dh4tteywrites (me)
> 
> Gary Boulevard, Lucas Jones (C) Both of us

“Oh thank god.” Michael sighed, switching off the engine. Timmy’s bedroom light was on, meaning he’d stuck to his promise and returned home after the gig. “Tim’s home.”

 

“Yeah, told you he would be! All that worrying for nothing, see?” Jared pecked him on the cheek and hopped out of the car with the boxes of food they’d plundered from the restaurant.

 

About two hours into their date, Michael had been hit with the realisation that _today_ was the day of the gig, and the day Rich was meant to be taking Timmy _‘backstage’._

 

“Mhm, I’m so proud of him for keeping his promise.” Trailing on after Jared, Michael took a few boxes from the top containing pizza and cheesecake, and hopped up the stairs to Tim’s room.

 

“Hey Timmy!” Michael chirped, knocking three times. He heard a little yelp and what sounded like him pacing the room. _The hell?_ “You okay in there, Tim? Did you eat already? I brought food!”

 

“O-Oh, cool! I h-haven't e-e-eaten yet, just a sec, I’m f-fixing some stuff in m-my room.” _Wowokaythiskeepsgettingbetter._ Timmy scattered to find a small towel to clean up the mess, looking through his wardrobe while his heart pounded against his chest.

 

“Uhm, are you sure you're alright, kiddo?” He heard the doorknob twisting, a frantic yelp forced out of him, rushed to his bed but fell with a thud thanks to his pants still clutched around his knees.

 

“Timmy?- _oh my god_..” Little Kleinman was met with a traumatized stare, quickly yanked for the bed sheet to cover his front. He gripped at the footboard of the bed to hoist himself up to sit down awkwardly with a nervous, crooked grin.

 

 _Awkward momentary silence_.

 

“I...I am so sorry-”

 

“Oh no n-no no, please it's uh, n-nothing! I was gonna ch-change to mm-my pjs and some fresh.. u-un-underwear…”

 

“Uhm… oooh-kay..? There's eh, there's food on the table if you're hungry.”

 

“Y-Yeah! I'll be r-right there.” Michael nodded at the other’s response, still completely stunned before closing the door. Timothy flopped onto the bed, whining muffled into the mattress. _Whhhyy?_

___________________________

 

Jared prepped the Italian takeouts on the dining table, gathered up some plates and utensils whilst he heard Michael's footsteps making their way back downstairs.

 

“Hey, babe! So, how's Timmy?” The blonde glanced back at the taller male who stared in space with gaped lips and reddened cheeks. Kleinman narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Uuhhh, what's up?”

 

“I.. think from now on we should knock before we go in Tim’s room.” Michael scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck and sighed, his cheeks burning as he tried to shake the mental image of his sweet Timmy, post-masturbation with his pants gathered around his knees.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know. When uh… I guess he has certain _needs_ I guess and I maybe um…” Michael shook his head and grabbed a food container from the table, sinking into the couch and propping his head on Jared’s shoulder. “I kinda caught him okay can we eat now?”

 

“Oh _no..”_ Jared sighed and covered his red face with his hands. “Well, I guess you’re right. Poor kid’s probably traumatised.”

 

 _“I’m_ traumatised.” Michael groaned, completely off his food.

 

When he turned again, Timmy was rummaging in the containers on the table, still red in the face with bed hair and an untucked shirt. A deep mark on the side of his throat caught Michael’s eye and he tensed, nudging Jared.

 

_Oh hell no._

 

 _“Timmy sweetie._ Could you come here a sec? What happened to your neck?” _There are tonnes of them!_

 

 _Oh crud, okay okay, just be cool_. “H-Huh?” taking his plate with him with fidgeting hands, mouthful of spaghetti before swallowing down. He sat timidly on the opposite side of the couch from them.

 

“Uh I heh, fu-funny story really! Haha, I f-fell down the s-stairs.” He snorted with a forced grin.

 

“.....on your neck? Several times???” Jared narrowed his eyes in suspicion while getting all the more nervous, “Timothy… tell me those aren't..”

 

Little Kleinman only fell silent, chewing at his lips nervously, turning bright red. That pretty much answered their question, Jared gaped in disbelief with a hand running through his hair in panic. But both boys know there's no one more freaked out than Michael Mell.

 

“T-Timmy explain yourself!” He spoke firm, causing the helpless nerd to squeak.

 

“Pl-Please don't be m-mad! Richie was g-gentle!-” Tim clasped a hand at his mouth, seeing their shock only grew more intense.

 

“R… Rich- he's in your room isn't he? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!” Mell sprinting up the stairs like a madman before Timothy could make any correction. Meanwhile he had to deal with Jared's glare, chuckling nervously.

 

“Ehehhh soooo.. G-Goranski’s charming?”

 

Michael threw open the door to Timmy’s room, but hardly made it in before he noted the open window. “Oh my god. Oh my _fucking_ god I’m gonna kill him.”

 

With shaking fingers he pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a new chat with Rich. He could hardly _believe_ this was happening, that asshole had ruined his sweet little Timmy; marked his skin and taken him in his bed and what was worse? He’d probably forgotten about him already.

 

**To: Richard**

**Msg: Listen up, fucker. Tomorrow, you’re dead. I don’t care if you’re Mr. Tough guy, nobody touches my family and gets away with it.**

 

Running a hand through his hair, Michael took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. For months he’d tried to find a happy middle ground, not wanting to be too harsh but still the kid had to learn.

 

“Okay. Fuck.” Michael mumbled to himself and traipsed down the stairs, fixing an awkward Timmy with a disappointed stare. _God his neck looks a complete mess._ “He’s gone. You do realise you’re grounded, right?”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts. Jared and I are gonna be driving you to and from school for the next _year_ kiddo, you got that? Do you even realise what you’ve done?”

 

“W-we didn't even go a-all the way, I s-swear! We didn't have a-any protection, I looked ev-ev-everywhere so-”

 

“Wait… what did you mean you-” Jared rose an eyebrow at his little brother who squeaked in fear, bowed his head down with a bite of lip. That was when it clicked to the other in the most possible horrifying way.

 

 _Fuck. No way is this real_.

 

“Is.. Is that why one of drawers was left open?!?” He groaned with both hands buried his hands at his face, Michael’s mouth gaped in disbelief with arms crossed.

 

“Timothy, we talked about this, if you were ever gonna be ready to.. D-do it, it's gotta be someone you trust! And Rich “player of the school” Goranski ain't one of them.”

 

“H-He was really sweet! He w-walked me home-”

 

“Only to get a quickie with you. I'm sorry, buddy, I really am, but I know the guy alright? Believe me, you don't want to get in his mess. Now finish eating, and clean up the sheets cause no way am I touching that mess!”

 

Jare could feel cold chills from his boyfriend's stern voice, it was such a rare kind of tone. But on the upside, Timmy nodded obediently with those sad, kitty eyes as he held his plate and slowly made his way to the dining table, playfully nudging the meatball back and forth with his fork.

 

Jared exhaled a deep sigh, slumped against the couch with a hand casted over his eyes with a mumble, “I mean the impulsive groping is enough to deal with, but this? Ugh god, Micah….”

 

Michael groaned and shook his head, trying to will away the thoughts of Tim growing up and lusting after none other than _Rich Goranski_ . He deserved better, _much_ better, and it was going to be a struggle to stand by and watch this happen.

 

_We can’t just let Rich sink his claws in.. right?_

 

“It’s fine! It’s gonna be fine.” Michael chirped, just loud enough for Timmy to hear. “He’ll be in classes, and then we’ll drive him home. Rich isn’t even gonna get chance to hurt him.”

 

———

 

“The fuck?” Rich mumbled, peering at his phone past a pinched brow. His phone had lit up with a pretty threatening message from Michael Mell, and Rich couldn’t think for the life of him what he’d done to warrant it.

 

_Unless.._

 

“Oh shit!” Rich pulled up Timmy’s number and frantically typed out a message, his mind ticking over what they’d just done. He _seemed_ to enjoy it.. but now he was seemingly hurt, if Michael’s message was anything to go by.

 

_Maybe that’s why he never text me back._

 

 **To:** Timmy

 **MSG:** Hey.. hope you’re okay? I’m sorry if I upset you or anything, or if I forced that. I hope not, if there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, hit me up.

 

Walking back through the auditorium doors, Rich paused and shook his head, incredulous. “Why the fuck do I even care?” He chuckled to himself, but as he slipped his phone into his pocket he couldn’t stop that nagging worry.

 

 _Shit, I_ do _care._

_______________________________________

 

Timmy brought out fresh new sheets for his bed, tossed the damped, filthy ones into the laundry basket for tomorrow's wash. He slipped into his favourite bunny pjs before he flopped onto the warm mattress with a groan.

 

He couldn't believe not thinking to hide the lovebites sooner; well, it's not like he knew how to get rid of them anyways. _Would I want to get rid of them_ , he flushed just thinking about it. And about him.

 

Rich Goranski had messed him up in the best ways; _he can't be that bad..?_ Guess they would have to wait and see. Kleinman finally checked his notifications, his heart fell out of his chest to see a new message from his crush. _My soulmate!_

 

He bit his lip to avoid a screech of excitement, but there was no stopping him from smiling. The blonde fell to a confused frown at the apology. It clicked in a second; I mean, of course Michael must've threatened him. He typed away.

 

 **To** : Richie

 **MSG** : no need to apologise! You did nothing wrong, I love our night together. Unfortunately, they got so mad that I'm grounded. They saw the hickies. I have to admit, their reactions are quite funny. Anyways, I do hope we find a way to see each other again while being grounded. Take care!!

 

 _There, that should be fine_ . He took his phone away the moment he heard the door opening, met eyes with Jared and Michael. They never forget to say goodnight kisses; but after they turned off the lights, Timmy found trouble sleeping, unsurprisingly. _I miss you already._

 

——-

 

“‘Sup, assface, wingnut.” Rich waved in greeting at his two remaining band mates without taking his eyes from his phone, tapping away another text.

 

 **To:** Timmy

 **MSG:** Oh we’ll see each other alright. No way am I gonna miss out on another night like tonight. Just maybe I’ll skip school tomorrow, I don’t want Michael to rearrange my face ;P

 

Rich looked up to find Lucas and Gary sitting uncharacteristically far apart and red in the face; meaning he’d clearly just interrupted them in the middle of one of their not-so-secret make out sessions.

 

With a smirk plastered on his face, Rich glanced between the two and raised a brow. “Having fun, lovebirds?”

 

 _“Lovebirds?”_ Lucas scoffed, turning a brighter shade of pink, looking away from Gary. “I don’t know what you’re talking about- ANYWAY, where were _you?_ Walking the kid home? Haven’t seen _that_ before.”

 

Rich shrugged. “It was dark. And his bed was _much_ more comfortable than the couch in my dressing room so..”

 

“You fucked in his bed?”

 

“... Not exactly? I got him off. Was really hot, and-“

 

“Wait.” Gary deadpanned, staring right at him. “You got _him_ off? Meaning.. you didn’t even get off?”

 

Rich flushed pink and rolled his eyes, going back to scrolling mindlessly on his phone. “So what? I can jerk it later. Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Doesn’t fucking matter?” Lucas laughed and shuffled closer to Gary to nudge him, only pulling a frustrated groan from Rich. _I know where this is going_. “Since when did it not matter whether Richard Goranski got off?”

 

“Oh _shut up.”_

 

_He has a point, though._

 

Timmy giggled at the text message, blanket over his head whilst he typed away with the happiest of goofy grins, legs playfully and lightly kicked from underneath. _Oh wait, wait, I need to give him a nickname_. He licked his lips in thought.

 

_Bingo!_

 

 **To:** Hunky Rockstar Richie

 **MSG:** Hahah lolol! Yeah that would be best  >v< I just have an idea as I’m typing. You could come over after school, by the window. I’d text you when I get home, if that’s cool with you, cause whatevs i’m cool too kflddkfsd

 

 _Ahjeez I jabbed at my keyboard_ . He blushed and whined quietly, hand over his eyes. _God what he must think of me?_

_____________________________________________________________________

 

“I couldn’t get off, alright? Jared and Michael were driving by the house I had no choice!”

 

The bandmates exchanged playful looks and grins at one another, “Man, your balls must be blue for a while!”

 

“I ain’t your brother get off my back, shithead.” Rich rolled his eyes, and glanced at his phone again, Gary taking note of the body language. _Man, this is so unlike him. It’s weird. And amazing_. He chuckled low with a legs crossed upon another chair, “Yo we hear ya, even though you’ve been looking at your phone for every three seconds; I get it! The boy’s pretty darn cute; if ya ain’t having him, I can come around~”

 

Lucas biting his lower lip to refrain himself from laughing, shot the other a glare of ‘dude he’s gonna kill you’, but as always the taller punkstar kept his grin plastered. _This is gonna be fun._

 

Rich peered up from his phone screen with a glare and shrugged, clenching his teeth. He didn’t know what was more frustrating, the fact these assholes thought he liked the kid, or the fact Gary thought he could steal him from under his nose. _“Haaaahaha_ and maybe I’ll kick your ass if you try?”

 

Lucas snorted and then covered his mouth, staring on with a serious expression.

 

“See? You totally like this one.” Gary taunted, and Rich was about ready to sock him in the mouth.

 

With a huff, he shook his head and forced a smile, gritting his teeth. “How many times I gotta tell you, I don’t _do_ liking em. Just I’m not done with him yet, I need to _at least_ see what he’s like in bed before the next one.”

 

 **To:** Timmy

 **MSG:** Yeah! I’d love that. You gonna make sure Michael and Jared are out this time? Or are we gonna have to be real quiet? I want you all to myself, baby boy. Can’t wait.

 

 _Oh god, baby boy. I'm his baby boy. Richie's. Baby. Boy. Babyboybabyboybabyboy_ . Timmy jammed a pillow into his face to silence an overexcited shriek. He had to type his message several times because of shaky fingers. _Alright alright, calm down for a sec_.

 

 **To:** Hunky Rockstar Richie

 **MSG:** guess we'll have to see, I'll do my best. I love it when you call me baby boy, it's super duper cute.  >3< soooo watche up to, rockstar?

___________________________________

 

“Sure tiny. Sure. But just in case you get too attached, bring him over here to me the next day- ARGH!” Gary yelped and fell off his chair as one of Rich's shoes was thrown at him.

 

Lucas couldn't hold his laughter anymore, wheezing uncontrollably while smacking at his knee. Boulevard threw a playful glare at Rich who flipped the bird.

 

“Wow, I see you jealous with Christine and Jakey dickbag but this is a whole new level.”

 

“You’re such an asshole sometimes.” Rich quipped, snatching a bottle of beer from the middle of their circle and cracking it open with his teeth. “I’m not jealous of Christine, she can have Jake see if I care.”

 

But he did care, and the worst thing about their breakups had to be the fact that Lucas and Gary _constantly_ brought it up. Here he was trying to forget that Jake even existed by texting someone new, and they just _had_ to mention Christine.

 

“Whatever dude, you keep tellin’ yourself that.” Lucas reclined into his beanbag chair and twirled a drum stick between his fingers.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Rich pulled out his phone and hardly noticed himself smiling at the screen. _Pff. Adorable._

 

 **To:** Timmy

 **MSG:** You like that huh? One sec.

 

Quickly, Rich changed his contact name to ‘Babyboy❤️’ and took a screenshot, shooting it over to Timmy in a message. This was sure to pluck the guy’s heartstrings and have him interested.. as if he wasn’t already.

 

 **To:** Babyboy❤️

 **MSG:** _[1 image attached]_ There ya go! It’s official. And I’m not really up to much, just hanging with these two dickbags. I wish Michael wouldn’t have come home so early, Jared I could have dealt with but headphones? He would have fed me his fists.

 

“Whatcha smilin’ at Richard?” Lucas teased in a sing-song tone, and Rich’s attention snapped upwards immediately.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Timmy squealed into his pillow once more seeing that pic, his smile ever growing that it hurt a little _. I can't believe this is real. I gotta be dreaming!!_ He pinched himself several times through this texting adventure just to make sure, but no. Everything was reality.

 

He suddenly got an idea, but he was feeling all too nervous and hot under his blanket. _Okie here we go._

 

 **To:** Hunky Rockstar Richie

 **MSG:** _[1 image attached]_ That's super awesome! I got a name for you too, hope that's okay.  <(o w o)> mya! I sure hope those d-bags don't bother you too much they seem nice though. Oh yeah, Micah can be scary, especially cause he reminds of mama. That's why I call him Mama Mikey. Don't worry, we'll be more careful next time!

 

His stomach grumbled in protest. _Oh my. Guess I gotta raid the fridge a bit again._ Timmy hopped off bed, quietly opening the door as he tiptoed his way downstairs.

____________________________________

 

“Seriously dude, I never saw you smiling so much.” Gary popped a bottle open for himself before chugging half of it down.

 

“Last warning or I step on your dick.” Anger from a tiny man such as Rich Goranski only entertained the other even more. A light bulb suddenly ticked in his brain, glanced at Lucas with a mischievous grin.

 

Eyes widened with a shake of his head and lower lip biting of ‘don't do it man’

 

Boulevard only ignored as usual, stood from his seat as he whistled innocently, his eyes darting anywhere til he was close enough to Rich, took the phone at lightning speed and started reading.

 

“Let's see what do we have here- baby boy!? Aw man, since when do you give your one night stands nicknames, and on your phone???”

 

Rich shrieked and jumped to his feet, uselessly reaching for his phone. “You fucking asshole! Give that back! St-stop reading my messages, dickwad! Gary no!!!!”

 

“No can do Hunky Rockstar. Finders keepers. This is mine now.” Gary used his height to his advantage, effortlessly climbing a speaker and holding it out of reach. And when his thumbs started tapping away, Rich’s stomach sank.

 

“Wait.” Rich deadpanned, reaching for his mobile. “Wait.. what are you doing? Please, oh my god please no don’t text anyone. Gary this isn’t funny anymore, give it back!”

 

“I’m just playin’ _Richie_ .” Gary sang, and tossed back his phone while Lucas cackled in the background. _Oh no._

 

“Gary what the fuck?!” Rich groaned, burying his face in his hand.

 

 **To:** Babyboy❤️

 **MSG:** I have a better idea, baby boy. Let’s go out for dinner tomorrow. A real date.

 

“What the fuck have you done?!”

 

Timothy grabbed a carton of milk in the fridge, into a glass before taking a few cookies out of the jar and onto a plate.  He hummed quietly as he dipped the chocolate fudge goodness into the milk, taking a large bite. _Oh yeah, perfection_. The blonde scanned through his texts as he chewed.

 

His eyes widened in complete shock and almost choking on his cookie. He chewed as fast as possible before biting his lips down to hold in a scream, “Oh m-myy god, holy ch-ch-cheeseballs..” he whispered to himself before tapping nervously and filled with excitement.

 

 **To:** Hunky Rockstar Rich 🤓

 **MSG:** OMG FOR REAL??? JAHDJFJJFJFF.Caps closed sorry but are you sure? The sneaking around could be risky but I guess we could think of something! Do you like movies? I mean of course everyone does but you know anything is cool, whatevs!! ❤❤❤❤❤

 

He grinned, shoved another cookie into his mouth.

__________________________________

 

“I believe you meant, ‘thank you’ ? Gary waggled his eyebrows that only made Rich punch him at the stomach. That was not such a big affect anyway.

 

“THANK YOU’???”

 

“No problemo!” Garey backed away quick when Rich nearly kneed him in the dick while Lucas tried to catch his breath, “Come on, take it as a challenge, if you don't like the guy, then a date won't mean anything at all. Maybe by then we'll be convinced.”

 

“Besides, another chance to get in him. Third time's a charm~” Lucas chuckled.

 

Rich groaned and flopped back into his seat, covering his red face. “You’re unbelievable. Both of you. I _never_ date. Especially one-night stand type deals! What about Jake?!”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Gary’s laughter subsided and he shot a blank stare at Rich, then rolled his eyes in despair. “Jake’s banging Christine.”

 

“Yeah and he’ll be back. He’s not gonna want me if I’ve been dating every guy I see.”

 

“So he can date and you can’t? Are you a doormat?” Lucas sighed and stood, stretching out his limbs.

 

Rich instantly bristled, narrowing his gaze. He didn’t appreciate either of their tones, and he was already pretty pissed that Gary had gone and fucked everything up. “Shut up. You know how he is, he just needs a little space.”

 

“Yeah. Right. I’m gonna hit the hay.” Gary huffed, clearly annoyed with him.

 

Lucas yawned and pulled his keys from his pocket, twirling them around his finger. “Yeah me too, bro. I’m beat. You wanna ride home with me Gare?”

 

“Sure. Night Dick.” Gary gave a quick wave and the two were gone, leaving annoyed with Rich yet again.

 

 _Fuckin’ assholes._ Rich tugged his shirt over his head to wash off the concealer covering his burns and padded to his cold dressing room, where he was living in his little break from living at Jake’s apartment.

 

The instant he saw all those hearts on the end of Timmy’s message he sighed. _Gary’s really gone and done it this time._ Though he couldn’t deny the flutter in his stomach.

 

 **To:** Babyboy❤️

 **MSG:** Yeah I love movies! We can either go to the cinema or chill at your place? Or at the auditorium. Anywhere’s cool with me. Excited to hang again ☺

 

Timmy had horked down three of his dipped cookies out of excitement and nervousness. _Is he really asking me out? The Rich Goranski? My sweet nerd, now a rockstar, dating me???_ He pinched himself, harder this time with a soft yelp.

 

 _Eyup. This is real_.

 

“goodnessheavens..” He whispered to himself, chugging down his milk with a sigh. The water on low so Jared and Michael wouldn't hear, then placing the dish in the cupboard and glass on the rack.

 

He made his way upstairs on his tiptoes, to start brushing his teeth again while typing his message with soft giggles.

 

 **To:** Hunk Rockstar Rich 🤓

 **MSG:** My place might be too risky, the cinema sounds great! I always love the big screens! Don't worry, I already have a plan to divert Jared and Micah. I'm super excited too!! See you soon, Richie! 😆

 

Kleinman came back to the bedroom, closed his door before he flopped down onto the bed. He knew he was gonna have a good dream tonight, all snuggled up in bed with phone on charger. His eyes drifted to sleep with the happiest of grins. _I love you, my darling star_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was quite the chapter! Gary is a dick friend, but it had to be down u w u  
> Let's hope the plan goes well for both of them!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we'd like to keep our chapters short >v>
> 
> No worries! the second chapter will follow along soon. Thank you for reading and supporting our story!!


End file.
